Fractured!
by Kittysand Katie
Summary: Princess Botan runs away, leaving a list of wacky deeds for King Karasu's ambassador to do if the king wishes to marry her. Insanity ensues, including Hiei the evil fairy, an old Rapunzel, a cranky witch, and a not exactly female Snow White. [KurBot]
1. Escape

"**Fractured!" **

**Chapter 1**

**xX** "'**Why does the princess ask impossibilities?'" xX**

The tall, dark doors flew open and a small monster walked inside, panting with his hands on his knees. He shook his head violently, staring at the floor.

"What is it?" asked the king, sitting in the black throne, arms crossed.

"Your ambassador has just returned from the kingdom of Bellaham, Your Majesty. The king still guarantees the match, but won't send the princess until she is somewhat happy. The ambassador was unable to persuade her." Said the tiny creature, in a frightened, breathless voice.

The king shook his head, flipping his thin black hair around, and glared at his messenger. "Why was she not pleased?"

"You and your kingdom do not appeal to her, Your Majesty. According to him, she did not take the gifts."

He pondered this for a few moments and then banged his fist on his armrest, frowning behind his mask. "I've never been so insulted in my life! Who does this runt think she is to reject me?"

The little monster cowered before his irate master. "Sire, she must be, you know she must have-"

"If I might suggest something, Your Majesty," The doors opened again, revealing the royal ambassador. The tinier demon hid behind him, fearing the king.

"Yes, go right ahead," said the king.

"Why don't you use…_him_?"

The messenger gave him a frightened and confused look, burying his head in the ambassador's leg. Body shaking, the little creature whimpered in fear.

The king stroked his chin. "You might have something there, although…we must make certain that he does not try to escape,"

"I hardly think he will try to do so," said the ambassador. "They say in his hopelessness he has lost his rebellious spirit,"

The king also pondered this point for some time. "I can strike fear into him either way," he finally answered, "I've been doing it for so long. Well then, little freak, go clean him up for his journey. I'm sure he'll be…_elated_."

The short monster screamed in terror. "No, please, Your Majesty, he is an honor too great for me! Please send someone else! I am not worthy!"

"So, you think highly of _him_," The king said, "He is dirt and should be in your mind. Go fetch him,"

Shaking horribly, the little one crept out of the room, whimpering as he tiptoed up the curling stairs. The king and the ambassador continued to converse about the situation, their voices becoming fainter as the demon grew closer to the cell.

He reached the tallest tower of the gloomy castle, where at the top lay a lonely room with a not-so-lovely view of the stormy world the king ruled over. The demon opened the door slowly, making it creak. "H-h-h-h-el-lo," he stammered, "H-h-ow…are…you…?"

The prisoner, whose name the king rarely spoke to anyone but the prisoner, was in his seemingly perpetual spot across the window, sitting on the ground with his back leaning on the stone wall. His arms and legs were chained up so that he couldn't move, his body heavily scarred and dirty. The only thing left beautiful was his face and his locks- he had a head of flaming red hair and piercing green eyes, now closed in agony, to match. It was the king's orders that no one hurt those parts of him, not even His Majesty himself.

Opening his eyes, he turned his head to glare at the creature. "What do you want?" The prisoner asked, his voice scratchy and cold. He seemed, to the small demon, like a man of tin who was rusting quickly.

"The k-king wishes you to go to B-bellaham as an ambassador, to g-g-get the p-p-princess to agree to his m-m-marriage. They obviously believe that your…skills…will come in h-handy."

His eyes narrowed. "Very well," In vain, the prisoner tried to get up, but he just appeared like a flailing fish. The messenger, as he always did, was torn between his fear and his sympathy for the powerful man. Those eyes were cold, but behind them the little monster swore he could see a tinge of unbearable despair. "I'll do…as he asks,"

From underneath his little yukata the monster pulled a set of keys and walked towards the prisoner. Determined not to make eye contact, he unlocked the chains and allowed the prisoner to stand. At first, he fell, but picking himself up again he walked. The messenger walked right behind him, trying to guide the man. "Let's get you cleaned up…" He said the next part softly so that no one would hear, "_Kurama._"

**xX "'I could get it back for you,' said the frog, 'but what will you give me in return?'" xX**

"We're just telling you that you could have been a little nicer to the ambassador. He meant no harm to you, in fact, the rather opposite,"

Botan, Royal Princess of Bellaham, would not look her mother in the eye. At this point, she hated her mother more than anything in the world. She would never, ever, ever marry King Karasu, no matter how many gifts she was offered. She would die thousands of painful deaths first.

"Anyone who thinks highly of the king," she said, "Obviously has as much character as a rock, mother. He didn't deserve even my kindness."

"I found him quite flattering," said her father, fiddling with his pacifier. "You should have consented."

"But don't you think I should base my opinion on the man himself and not his pawns?" Botan cried, in desperation. She couldn't marry the king. She just couldn't!

"That is the truth, my daughter, but you were given all sorts of information about the king." Said her mother. "I would be handing myself to him,"

The princess shook her head. "I am afraid I have different standards than you,"

The queen looked down on her daughter. "Very well then, my dear," the parents exchanged looks. "It is no matter. We have received word that another ambassador is to come to persuade you."

Botan's mouth nearly hit the floor. "Isn't one enough?"

Her father shook his head. "No. We don't want to have to force you."

Botan's mouth hit the floor this time, her heart sinking fast. "You mean to say that- that-"

"That the match is almost guaranteed? Yes," Her mother shooed her. "We need our alone time."

Botan walked out of the room, leaning against the wall and staring at the ceiling. So, this was her destiny…this was fate's cruel plan? She was going to marry a creepy king in a gloomy country, bear his children, and die? And it was as soon as the ambassador pleased her? She knew that no one ever could, but Botan wondered how long it would be before she was forced. This wasn't what she wanted at all, and she was determined to get out of it.

Feeling an urge to go outside, she ran through the palace halls and out the door, bumping and possibly knocking down a few servants on the way. She stopped to catch her breath once she stepped across the moat, looking around the pretty, flower-filled world. That she could leave this place for Karasu's land any time soon…she couldn't even think about it! Botan walked towards a large marble fountain that had stood for generations and took a seat, biting her lip in worry and trying with everything in her power not to think about her inevitable marriage.

"Hey!" She heard a male's muffled shriek and began to look around for the source. "Your ass is pretty sexy, but I can't breathe."

Botan stood up, straightening her skirt. "I'm horribly sorry about sitting on you, but you're not all that flattering,"

"Yeah, yeah, I get that a lot," It was a frog, which Botan found most peculiar, that she had mistakenly sat on. "How about a favor for your sitting on me?"

"Well, what do you need? I can at least try," said the kind princess, sitting beside the frog.

"A kiss," The frog replied, smirking.

"And how do I know you're not just a pervert?"

He rolled his eyes. "I promise on my father's, who I might add is a duke, name that if you kiss me, I'll be a person again. And while you're pretty hot, I'm getting the impression you're not my type."

Botan's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "You really don't know how to flatter girls, do you?"

The frog sighed. "Damn it, can you just do it? I've been stuck like this for a whole year, as of yesterday, all because I stole some stupid little thing from some crazy old hag! I can get you as much jewelry and cash as you want if you just do it!"

Botan wasn't about to agree to kiss a frog, kind as she was, for little reason, but something in the back of her mind pressed her to agree. She tried to ignore it, in her moody state, but a cry begged to be heard. An escape plan…

Yes! That was it! Somehow, she could twist this whole thing into a master escape plan. If he really was a lord…she could…she could run away to wherever he ruled, totally unknown! And if not that, surely she could find a place to live somewhere where no one knew her. Botan had done it. "On one condition,"

His eyes lit up immediately. "And what is that?"

"I'm going to run away for good…and you're going to help me,"

"I've never met a princess who wanted to run away…"

"You aren't supposed to marry King Karasu, are you?"

The frog almost fell over. "Okay, never mind…at your service as long as you kiss me."

Botan shuddered, thinking how bad the king really could be. Seeing their disgusting wedding in her mind, she frantically swept the frog up in her hands and planted a quick kiss on its lips, spitting from the nasty taste. Feeling the winds pick up, she looked on anyhow, seeing an explosion of pink smoke and then a booming noise like a bomb that made her ears bleed. Wincing, she tried to see if she could see a body in the smoke, but it was too thick, and Botan ended up waiting a long time before the former frog would show his face.

**xX "Then the girl threw her long braid out the window…" xX**

"Okay, first things first…you are a _really_ bad kisser."

Botan looked on to finally see the frog, who, to her surprise and joy, had not been joking: Embroidered on his tunic was symbol that obviously stood for royalty, though she hadn't a clue what country. His outfit was very fine indeed, though torn in a few places, and he had a sword around his waist. The boy didn't seem to have anything else, which from what Botan knew, was out of the ordinary. His eyes were brown, but flickered red at times, and his hair was dark and appeared to be pulled back by some wonder substance. Botan thought he seemed…all right for someone to run away with, except for the lack of daggers.

"I mean, even if that was your first," said the noble boy, spitting on the ground, "You spat in my mouth! Nasty!"

"Kissing a frog isn't the most delightful thing to do," Botan answered, her arms folded.

The boy didn't respond for a while, seeming to be worried about his hair. Finally, he said, "Well, thanks anyway, I suppose. I was missing myself.

"Yusuke Urameshi, helping you to get away from homosexual kings."

"Oh, yes! I'm Botan," she said, pulling out her oar from behind her back. "If you wouldn't mind going up to my room like this…I don't want my parents to see you."

He took a seat on the oar in sort of a confused trance and Botan flew them up to the window in her bedroom. Stepping inside via the window, she ushered Yusuke in as well. He gave a quick glance around her bedroom, which was a pink and blue color scheme, and wincing, sat in a blue chair.

It was at this moment that Botan realized she had no clue how to run away.

"I suppose I should take a bag-"

"You won't be able to carry it," said Yusuke, "Unless you have a horse, and horses are too slow."

"Too slow?"

"Compared to me, and that flying thing of yours, yes,"

She doubted any man could be faster than a horse. "If I don't take a bag, please tell me how I'm going to feed myself."

"Berries and hunting. It's simple, actually," Yusuke answered.

Questions were coming into Botan's mind at breakneck speed. "And where am I going to end up?"

He pondered this for a short time. "Do you mind demons?"

Botan giggled. "Demons don't exist."

"Then what do you call Karasu? Or me?"

"You're a demon?"

He pointed his finger at the symbol on his chest. "Psst! The picture!" Yusuke seemed quite proud of it. Botan didn't see how that demonstrated anything demonic until she looked harder.

The symbol was two obvious monsters devouring humans quite gruesomely. She was at a loss for understanding how anyone could wear that proudly. "Are there any nice demons?"

"Duh." He was looked around, apparently trying to amuse himself. There was nothing. "Besides, I'm only half demon." The admittance seemed hard for him.

"Well then, no, as long as it's not Karasu." Said Botan.

"If that's the case, then, you could live at my place- you might find it boring, but you can bring along someone…"

"Should I leave a note?"

He looked up, putting his arms behind his head. "What kind of note?"

Botan shrugged. "I don't know, something intimidating, like, 'Mwahaha, you'll never catch me'?"

"I don't know about that, but-…wait for it…yup. I just got an amazing idea."

"Really, did you?"

"Just listen- what if you left a note that you wouldn't marry Karasu unless a shitload of deeds were done, and then make the deeds impossible!"

"But I don't know any impossible deeds," Botan replied, letting her shoulders down in sadness.

"Well, I do," said Yusuke. "Get a piece of paper and a pen,"

Botan opened one of her drawers, pulling out a slip of parchment and a writing pen. Handing these items to Yusuke, he said that she was writing, so she started. "If the king so desires my hand, his ambassador shall carry out these tasks…what now?"

"Have you lost any jewelry lately?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, a ring, but that was a month ago,"

"Where?"

"In the fountain."

"Write 'fetch my ring from the forest'," Botan did. "Anybody big and tall that you know?"

"Only Bui, but he stopped courting me several years ago," she replied.

"Put 'Kill Bui',"

"Why? That's hardly fair,"

"Because it's almost impossible," Shaking her head, Botan wrote down the deed. "Now, do you know a place with freaky water?"

"What do you mean, freaky water?"

"Water that does something weird, like give people warts and stuff,"

"Like the spring that gives eternal youth?"

"That's good. Make the sucker get you some water from that spring." Botan wrote that down as well. "As for the rest of it…here we go. Write as I talk.

"Wake up Jin Kaze Tsukai and bring him, awake, to the palace."

"Wake him up?" Asked Botan. "Is it really such a horrible task?"

"First you have to find him, and then…" Yusuke smirked. "If the ambassador's a guy, he's going to find the remedy a bit…unnerving. Anyway, have him take a diamond from the mouth of Chuu and a toad from the mouth of Rinku. Rescue Shishiwakamaru from the evil field mouse and bring him back to Juri. Stop the Beautiful Demon Battler's reign of terror and return the infants to their mothers. Capture the evil fairy and stop him from terrorizing innocent people and fairy tales… Oh yeah, and one more…ride up Elder Toguro's beanstalk and kill the overly muscular giant.

"That's all I've got. Sorry."

Botan stared at Yusuke, wide-eyed, and quite sarcastically said, "That's _all_ you've got?"

"Well, I am quite a popular guy- all the animals used to tell me what was going on. Some of those guys are my friends, too."

Botan finished writing down all of the tasks. "Okay, so this is it- Get my ring, kill Bui, get the water from the spring of Youth, wake up Jin Kaze Tsukai and bring him to the castle, diamond from Chuu, toad from Rinku, rescue Shishiwakamaru and take him to Juri, stop Beautiful Demon Battler and return babies, capture the evil fairy and kill the giant atop the beanstalk. Is that it? Only ten?"

"Those deeds will take a long time, trust me, if the guy can even survive, which is unlikely."

"This does seem sort of cruel, though," Botan commented, looking at the paper untrustingly.

"Cruel? Haven't you heard of Hansel and Gretel? Enticing kids with candy so the witch could bake them? _That's_ cruelty right there," Yusuke began to fidget in his chair again. "Just think about it: You're royalty. If you do this, they'll try to do those tasks and die, and you won't have to marry Karasu. If you don't…"

Botan hated being wrong. "Fine…"

"Good," said Yusuke, standing up. "Now when are you planning on leaving this dump? The pinkness is starting to get to my head,"

And he wonders why he was turned into a frog, Botan thought to herself. "I don't know…"

"Hmm…What are your parents doing right now?"

Botan scratched her chin. "If I had to guess, they'd be having their afternoon tea,"

"Does the room have windows?"

"No."

"Then why don't we leave now?"

"If they go into a room with windows, then-"

"I'm sure you can fly pretty fast," Yusuke stretched out his arms. "So let's go."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Botan materialized her oar and placed the list in plain sight, but she still wasn't sure that going was the best thing to do.

"'Course it is," Nervously, Botan sat on her oar, allowing Yusuke some room. Carefully flying over to her bed, she took her only doll and tucked it under the ribbon on her dress. She was halfway through the window when Yusuke said, "Go South." With an enormous burst of speed, they were gone.

And although she'd met a number of more flattering people in her life, Botan couldn't help but think that she had made her very first friend.

**xX "'If your mother only knew, her heart would surely break in two.'" xX **

Kurama looked out the window of the black carriage, seeing a sign that told him he would be at the castle in a day and a half.

And yet…why did he get the feeling that this was going to be a much longer journey?

**End of Chapter 1**

**Katie's Note:** Hey there, you guys!...Well, um, if anyone reads it, which I surely hope that you do because I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Welcome to "Fractured!", and while this was a relatively serious chapter, this is going to be a mostly humorous story, as you can tell by Kurama's tasks. Ouch. I'm putting my poor sweetheart through so much torture in this story! Also appearing, but involved with Botan, will be Keiko, Genkai, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Yukina, and others that I haven't decided on yet. In addition, there will be fairy tales with Botan's part. It should be funny.

If you're wondering, Botan's story is based on the fairy tale "The Tale of Pretty Goldilocks". The quotes in the time and POV changes are from fairy tales that are parodied in this story. Maybe I'll start a contest to see if someone can name all the fairy tales.

You know what's coming now…this is basically a test chapter. I've got a lot on my plate right now, so if no one likes this I won't keep going. Just add this to your faves, alerts, especially **review**, and if I get a nice turnout I'll go on. I don't want to be mean, but I just want some love!

**Until my next update**…guess who won the Pacific Life Open? That's right, Roger did! –does a little dance-


	2. Deeds

"**Fractured!" **

**Chapter 2**

**xX "'I will give you for a gift,' continued the fairy, 'that at every word you speak there shall come out of your mouth either a flower or a jewel'…"xX**

It was a beautiful day in the woods, with the magical flowers sparkling in the sun and the not-so-magical ones standing in their simple beauty. Little white rabbits ran around playing with one another and frogs hopped left and right in the ponds. Birds called to one another, giving the forest a little sound.

And where was Kurama, wielder of plants? Why, he was cooped up in a black carriage, thinking of ways to sway a beautiful princess to marry an ugly, mentally disturbed king. Yes, he was in quite a predicament, even for his level of intelligence.

He had already given up on good points about the king himself, for Kurama knew very well he had none. He had turned, now, to the gloomy castle Karasu lived in. In the time before his imprisonment, he'd had a few months of slight solitude in the castle. What was there? He thought. Was there anything to please a young lady?

Kurama struck an idea, pulling out his writing book and pen and asking the driver to stop (The ride, being quite bumpy, would not do for writing.). The coachman stopped the carriage, opening the door and showing him out. The monster kept an eye on Kurama, in case the fox decided to run away. He did not, sitting against a tree and jotting it down: Being the lady of the house, Botan therefore would be able to change certain things to her liking. He got another: The library is rather immense, if he remembered correctly.

The roots of the tree began to fold around his body and Kurama elbowed it. "Ouch!" it said, pulling the roots back. "I just wanted a little company- it's not that fun, being a tree, you know, after being normal for a thousand years. You seemed like my type."

Kurama winced. "You sound…familiar."

"Hmm…interesting. Were you in Youko's band, by any chance?"

Kurama slapped his face. This was not good. This was not good at all, although he was a bit glad that Kanaye's trick had worked. "Yes,"

"Really? Are you still around? Could you make me normal again, so I can go find the one who did this to me?"

Rolling his eyes, Kurama snapped his fingers (Which was Kanaye's antidote for everything, he recalled), and the tree was gone, now a demon standing there.

Yomi. Just as he'd thought. He would live through this, he would live through this…

"Kurama?" said Yomi. "What happened to you? You don't seem the same, not as…attractive…" He whispered the final part.

That Kurama definitely did not expect to hear. "Don't ask."

"It's all right though, Kurama, being a tree has mellowed me down. I won't attack your sleeping tent anymore, trying to-"

"The band is gone, mostly dead. And you know very well that I despise you, whether or not you've changed. You seem the same to me." Perhaps mother had an idea there when she advised him to cut his hair...perhaps it was the feminine length that made demons so…so…he couldn't bring himself to think the word.

Yomi sighed. "All right then, I understand." No you don't, Kurama thought to himself. "But the next time you need some help…I'll be there."

Kurama glared at him, scrambling back into his carriage. The driver, most amused, drove away.

**xX "'Oh, dear huntsman, spare my life, and I will promise to fly forth into the wide wood and never return home again…'" xX**

The road which the carriage was going on now went through the forest rather than beside it, so Kurama got a closer look at things. Bellaham was truly a beautiful place and he knew sadly that it was unlikely he could get anyone to leave here for Karasu's kingdom.

Out Kurama's window he began to see smoke, rising and doing all sorts of strange things. He couldn't see the forest burn down like this. "Halt!" He screamed, dashing out of the carriage. The driver rushed behind him, assuring him everything was all right, but he knew by now that Kurama had obviously seen something significant.

The smoke began to surround him, spelling out something. Kurama connected the smoke puffs. They said, "Help me", and then changed, pointing deeper into the forest. Kurama was suspicious, but he could not stand and allow a fire to create itself. He followed the arrow-shaped puff farther and farther until he got to a net, holding a handsome young man with long, shining black hair. He had tried to arrange himself comfortably in the net, puffing on a cigar. The next few puffs spelled out, "Hello".

"Smoke wizard?" Kurama asked.

"I know a little of it," he replied, making more puffs, "It interests me, but I don't have the attention span, nor the need for it,"

Kurama frowned. "Obviously you needed it if you're tied up,"

"No, I, you see, don't go out looking for trouble. I angered a witch I know, so she sent me here in this net."

Kurama was amused by stupid nobles, but he didn't say anything. "What did you do?"

Looking off, the man blushed. "Would you please just give me a little help?"

"All right," Kurama pulled out his rose, making it a whip, and slashed the net a few times, careful not to harm the man, who fell suddenly. The puffs spelled, "Thanks." "But, seriously, what did you do? It's not wise to anger witches."

Standing most elegantly, the man smirked, taking out a small magic mirror, which Kurama supposed was to get back to where he belonged. "I just had some…fun with her granddaughter. Nothing large."

Old witches were the worst to mess with, Kurama mused to himself. The man spoke a few more words into the mirror and then looked back at him. "I don't usually do this sort of thing, but if you run into something you can't deal with, I'll try and be there. Money, after all, is the most powerful weapon in the world."

Without even saying goodbye, the noble walked off into the forest, muttering something to himself.

The driver smiled. "Ah, the dumb ones are the best kind, are they not?"

Kurama shrugged, and they went back to the carriage. He'd only come up with five ideas to sway the princess.

**xX "'To-morrow I brew, to-day I bake, and then the child away I'll take…'" xX**

A few hours later, an "OWW!" rang through the forest, disturbing Kurama's thoughts on Karasu's dismal kingdom.

"Was that you, sir?" asked the driver.

Kurama replied with a no. "Oh," the driver said, "Then it must be the road,"

"And you are not stopping to help the person?" he asked.

"Is there a reason it matters to you?" The driver stopped the carriage, groaning.

I know what it feels like, Kurama thought. He had been buried alive before, a long time ago, and it wasn't the most pleasant experience. "Yes. Are you still on top of it?"

"No."

"So it's behind us?"

"Precisely." Said the demon.

"Good." The driver opened his door and Kurama exited, putting a foot over the ground where the noise had been heard. There were deep carriage tracks. "Does that hurt?"

"No, it's only your foot, but if it was a large carriage, dirt would be pushed down and get in my eyes. It stings as bad as several battle wounds."

"Why are you down there?" Kurama asked.

The person under there cleared his throat. "I'm a prince of another kingdom. When my father died, he wanted me and my four brothers to rule together. One of my brothers is very insecure, so when the mirror told him that he wasn't the sexiest man in the kingdom, he had two of my brothers imprisoned, me wounded and buried alive in Bellaham, and my youngest and most handsome brother killed. I don't know what happened to them, but I'm very weak from the attack and haven't been able to get out."

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "You aren't, by any chance, from the Shinobi kingdom?"

The prince coughed. "The same,"

"Would you like to be dug up?" he asked.

"Would I?" said the prince, "I can't leave the kingdom in his hands."

There were two trees very close to the road, which Kurama took control of, extending their roots under where the prince seemed to be. "Are there roots directly under you?"

"Yes," was his muffled reply.

Kurama put a good deal of strength into the roots, making them pull the body up through all of the soil. Eventually, and after much work, the shape of a teenage boy was made in the soil, then a boy in a white tunic, pants, and boots lying in a hole of soil. His eyes were an icy blue and his hair a sea green. Scratching his head, he stood up.

"Ah, Touya," said Kurama, looking at him. "You've always been a good man."

"You don't look as happy as you used to in that house with your mother," Touya replied.

Kurama looked off. "I haven't been."

"Where are you headed?" asked the prince.

"Business. And I suppose you'll head back to your kingdom?"

"Not quite yet."

"And why not?"

"Because," said Touya, "I owe you a favor. The thing you've just done could save the Shinobi kingdom from certain doom."

Kurama nodded. "I think I'll be needing some favors from your romantic mind soon,"

"Indeed. I will see you then." Touya disappeared into the forest, like the smoke man before him, waving a hand.

"Is that all?" mumbled the driver, annoyed with Kurama's do-gooder routines.

"Yes," Kurama answered, and went back into the carriage.

**xX "'You are the person,' said the king, 'and you have passed sentence on yourself…'" xX**

Botan had never been outside of Bellaham before, and now…now she was flying high above a world she knew wasn't Bellaham. She was gone…gone! There would be no Karasu for her! She thought, laughing exuberantly to herself.

The sun was setting- they had traveled for a long time. Botan's time for flying around on her oar had been greatly limited, and now she marveled that she seemed to be flying through the sunset. It was beautiful.

Suddenly, she heard a growling noise and looked around frightfully for monsters. It took her a few seconds to realize that the noise had been her own stomach-growling from hunger. What was she going to eat?

Botan looked back at Yusuke to discover that he was fast asleep. She raised an arm from her oar and poked him. "Yusuke…Yusuke…Yusuk-"

"Huh?" His eyes opened lazily, looking around. "What's up?"

"I'm hungry." Botan said.

"Oh," He looked every way, finally resting his eyes on a spot. "Go lower." Botan went quite lower. "Stop." Pointing his hands together like a gun, which made Botan giggle, he shot some strange ball of light at an innocent deer on the ground. It died quickly.

"That's repulsive!" shrieked Botan, looking sadly at the body on the ground.

"What did you think you were eating all those years, live animals?" Yusuke had her fly down near the deer and then stop, getting rid of the oar. Botan sat on the ground as Yusuke pulled out his only knife and began to cut the deer up. He handed a piece of the leg to Botan. "Here, eat this part. It's dark meat. You'll like it."

Botan looked at the meat, then at Yusuke, grimacing. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Look, it's okay. Where did you think all that good meat came from?"

"It's not that," said Botan, "It's…raw!"

Yusuke gave her a confused look, eating some of the hind legs. "Why does that matter?"

"Raw meat? Eww! My uncle said it tasted horrible when he had some, and he died the next day."

"I promise you won't die from eating raw meat," Yusuke plopped a giant piece of meat in his mouth, swallowing it. "See? I just ate it, and I'm still alive."

Botan frowned, not impressed. "You told me you're a demon. Demons can do things humans can't."

"Just eat it. You won't get hurt, and if you do, I can get you to a healer."

"No."

"Come on, just eat it!"

"No!"

"Eat it!"

"No!"

"Eat it!"

"I can't!"

Yusuke stopped chewing. "Why can't you?"

Botan smirked. "You ate it all!"

He looked down. Indeed, she had stalled long enough that he had eaten all edible parts of the deer. "How about some berries?"

"Wild berries? Aren't some of them poisonous? I don't think you'll be able to tell between them."

"How are you going to survive without eating raw and/or wild food, Botan?" Yusuke argued.

"There's got to be a town around here- we can go to a restaurant!" Botan clapped her hands together in happiness.

"People might recognize you. Besides, do you have any money?"

"No." Botan put her shoulders down. "Do you?"

"N-n, I, you see, come on-"

"So, you do?"

Yusuke sighed, defeated. "Yes."

"Then can we go?"

"Fine." He groaned out the word as though it pained him to admit it.

Botan's eyes lit up. "Yay! I've never been to a restaurant before!"

As she made her oar again, Yusuke said, "Really, restaurants aren't that great."

Botan sat on her oar, flying off. "They are to me! Oh, this is going to be so much fun!"

"You're worse than I thought." Yusuke muttered to himself, shaking his head.

She ignored him, flying off in search of a nice restaurant. They flew over more towns, some houses made of candy, some of wood or bricks, and large cities with lights everywhere. Botan finally saw a small, cute little town that she liked more than the others- the houses were all made of white stone and she saw many little girls chasing cats around (Cats were Botan's favorite animals). She flew into it, many townspeople staring at her in amazement. She stopped in front of a little white-haired girl with a white cat in her arms, purring.

"Excuse me," she asked. "Do you know of a restaurant?"

The girl nodded. "Grandma's Restaurant is the best! It's that way!" Botan followed the direction of her hand over to a lit up house, sending her oar away. A wanted sign next to the door caught her eye, as she worried it was for her. It wasn't:

WANTED: Little Red Riding Hood

WANTED FOR: Assassinations and possible association with the evil fairy

WANTED BY: Nobles of the kingdom

REWARD: Greater than you can imagine

Under these words was a sketch of a red-haired woman with half of her face mutated and a headband under her hair. She looked innocently malicious, if that was possible, mainly because of her blue eyes.

Yusuke had been holding the door open for about a minute and called to her. Finally noticing, Botan went inside.

**xX "But presently he took courage and delivered his harangue, bravely ending by begging the princess to spare him the disappointment of going back without her…" xX**

Queen Ayame was looking sadly at her fingernails, worrying where her daughter had gone. The ambassador from Karasu was to be here any minute- what could they do without Botan?

Her husband was snoring next to her, a puddle of drool forming in his lap. She slapped him half-heartedly, waking him up. "Ayame, my dear, what was that for?"

The queen looked ready to burst into tears, and Koenma took notice. "Your daughter is missing…and you're sleeping! What kind of father are you?"

"One that isn't a baby." He said, trying to look valiant.

Ayame's eyes narrowed. "Koenma…"

"Wha-"

"Please!" said one of Botan's ladies-in-waiting, who were gathered to wait for the ambassador. "That's so _corny_! You say it every day!"

The king and queen ignored her, looking to the door that was just opened by one of their butlers. "Your Majesties, the ambassador of His Majesty, Karasu…Kurama."

Kurama couldn't help but look around the room he had just entered in amazement. The castle was adorned in jewels, all sparkling and nearly blinding him. Of course Botan would never leave this place! Who would?

He kneeled before the king and queen in a matter he knew all too well. He expected a welcome, but heard "Botan is not here."

"Is she out riding?" he asked.

"No," said the queen, "She has disappeared without a trace. And surely…" she began to sniff, "Surely she will never return, and if you do find her, I highly doubt she will marry him…" Queen Ayame burst into tears, her husband hopelessly trying to comfort her.

Kurama knew himself to be an expert sleuth and knew that there had to be something that would help him find the princess. "Might I see her room?"

"Yes, but our greatest servants have already looked and found nothing," said the king.

Kurama stood up and one of the ladies-in-waiting followed him, showing him the way to Botan's room. She was blushing furiously every step of the way, and Kurama's ears picked up the queen saying, between sniffs, "What would we do, Koenma, if Botan laid eyes on him and fell in love?"

He was led into Botan's room, the lady waiting outside for him. The walls and carpet were pink, with blue chairs, furniture, and blankets, and a few dolls in pretty dresses on a table. It was girly, but not to an extreme.

Kurama began to dig through her dresses, her undergarments, under her tables and beds, but as the king had said, found nothing. He opened every drawer and hat box, still finding nothing.

Beginning to get discouraged, he looked behind the pillows on her bed. Nothing. He pulled the quilts and blankets back…lo and behold, a note. The servants had made the bed over the note. Pulling it up, he began to read it.

_If the king so desires my hand, his ambassador shall carry out these tasks:_

_Fetch my ring from the forest_

_Kill Bui and bring his head to the castle_

_Fetch some water from the spring of eternal youth_

_Wake up Jin Kaze Tsukai and bring him to the palace_

_Get a diamond from the mouth of Chuu and a toad from the mouth of Rinku_

_Rescue Shishiwakamaru from the field mouse and take him back to Juri_

_Stop the Beautiful Demon Battler's reign of terror and return the kidnapped babies_

_Capture the evil fairy_

_Ride up the beanstalk of Elder Toguro and kill the overly muscular giant_

_Sincerely,_

_Botan, Princess of Bellaham_

Hmm. Either Botan was very interested in demons or she had a helper, Kurama mused. He hadn't met any of these demons personally, but he did know of most of them, who they were, and in what area they lived in. The first three tasks would be the most challenging. As for the rest, it would take a very long time to travel around, but he had confidence in his abilities.

Clutching the note, Kurama went downstairs to alert the king, and then to head off into the wood.

**End of Chapter 2**

**Katie's Note: **I updated soon! Aren't you all proud of me? I know I am!

This chapter is so not funny. Seriously. I imagined it a lot funnier. Not to worry, though: Little Red Riding Hood should be good.

WOW. Thanks for the SIXTEEN reviews for my first chapter! Oh my gosh, that's amazing! I love everyone who reviewed! Thanks so much and I hope you keep reviewing!

**Until my next update…**it's baseball season, kiddies! Go Cards! Not to mention that Roger just won NASDAQ…


End file.
